


【张云雷x你x郭麒麟】小破车1号

by Shanyunwuhai



Category: DYS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanyunwuhai/pseuds/Shanyunwuhai
Summary: 三观不正 别学别学写着玩的 之前的旧文脑洞我好惨一女的





	【张云雷x你x郭麒麟】小破车1号

**Author's Note:**

> 三观不正 别学别学  
> 写着玩的 之前的旧文脑洞  
> 我好惨一女的

-

“喂？我到了，房间号多少？”  
……

-

一进到房间里，你就看到张云雷穿着浴袍坐在窗边，手里还拿着一根点燃的炫赫门。月光让他的脸勾勒出一层金边，但是窗外的景色再美却也入不了他的眼。  
你一边走一边把外套脱下，随手扔在了地上，而你的高跟鞋早就被你随意的丢在了门边。  
你凑过去抽了一口烟，然后将气吐在了他的脸上。你无法否认，你真的很爱张云雷这张脸，烟雾配上月光反而还给他添加了一种朦胧的美感。  
你的嗓子本就有点低沉，充满了磁性，而这一口烟似乎让你的嗓子变得更加吸引人。  
“我洗个澡去，等我一下。”说完，你便亲了一下他的眼睛，然后拿上干净的浴袍去了卫生间。  
打开花洒，冷冷的水从头顶淋了下来。  
你和张云雷这段不纯的关系到底是从什么时候开始的呢？从第一次见到他后就被他吸引了，还是说是你那蠢蠢欲动的欲望？  
罢了，这些都没什么用的。毕竟现在你并不愿意结束这段关系。  
但是这段关系里仅仅只是欲望还是夹杂着爱情那你便不清楚了。  
拿着毛巾擦干了身上的水珠后，你便穿着浴袍走了出去。张云雷看到你顶着一头湿漉漉的头发出去时，不高兴的皱了皱眉，“你这个丫头真是不让人省心。过来，坐着，我帮你把头发吹干。”  
你像个孩子一样笑眯眯的跑过去，用着一股可以腻死人的语气对他说：“我就知道辫儿哥哥最疼我了。”  
在他人眼里，你只是一个话不多对人很冷淡的事业性女强人；但是在张云雷这里你却成了一个孩子。  
你伸手戳了戳他的腰，“好了好了，别吹了。吹个半干就行了。”  
张云雷像是没有听到你的话一般，继续帮你吹着头发，耳边是吹风机运转的声音，而头发间又有着来自张云雷的呵护。  
过了半响，你才听到他带笑的声音。  
“那哪儿能啊。你生病了我可怎么办？”  
他的这句话说到你的心底去了，但是这一刻你多么希望这句话的意思是你所理解的心疼你，而不是那个意思。  
你转过身，拿走了他手上的吹风机放在桌上，顺便把插头也给拔掉。  
“张云雷，我之前怎么没发现你磨磨唧唧的呢？你行不行啊你。”  
他伸手揽腰抱住你，亲了一下你的眉心，走到床边把你放下，“之前都试过那么多次了，你现在又问我行不行？瞧不起谁呢，得，我今天就让你试试看。”  
他伸手解开了你的浴袍，密密麻麻的吻落到了你的身上。你很喜欢这种感觉，它能让你忘掉一下，能让你感受到自己还被爱着。  
当张云雷准备去拿床头柜上的小雨伞时却被你拦了下来，你捞过他的脖子，亲吻他的唇，你用舌头卷走了他嘴中的空气，而张云雷在这方面也不甘落后。最后，只到你们两个都喘着粗气的时候才放开，“别带了。直接来吧，这回来你最喜欢的，从后面吧。”  
随着你的一声闷哼，他终于整根进入了你的身体。  
房间里是祖马龙香水混杂着爱液的气息，暧昧是此刻的代名词。  
你喜欢张云雷给你带来的快感，当然，同时还有那该死的刺激。  
“嗯……哈、哈……”他抽插的速度越来越快，而这也让你的口中飘出暧昧而甜腻的字眼。  
正当你们进行到高潮时，电话突然响了。你看了一眼备注名，是大林。你示意张云雷要他停下，然后便接起了电话。  
“喂，大林啊，怎么了？”张云雷附身在你耳边听着你和郭麒麟讲着电话，时不时还对着你耳朵吹气，你瞪了他一眼，但是这一眼在他眼里看来却像是撒娇一样。  
“喂，宝儿啊，我买了明晚七点的电影票，是你最喜欢的电影，要不要和我一起去看？”  
当你准备回答他的时候，身后的张云雷突然动了起来。他突如其来的动作吓了你一跳，而嘴里也不自觉冒出一声呻吟。  
“嗯……大、大林啊，我今天生理期，不是很舒服算了吧。你早点休息，晚安。”说完你便急急忙忙的挂断了电话，并没有再理会郭麒麟，而他要对你说的话，也被咽回去了。  
你刚把手机放下，张云雷就把你翻了一个身，笑眯眯的看着你说：“啧。一边和大林谈恋爱，一边和他老舅发生关系，你可真能啊。”  
你摸了摸他的眉眼，“我当然能啊，不然还能把你吃的死死的啊？”  
……  
和他做完后，你随手拿起了他的白衬衫穿在了身上，衬衫的长度刚好可以遮住你的臀部。你站在窗边点燃了一根炫赫门，你看着楼下的景色笑了笑。  
张云雷穿好浴袍走到你身后抱住你，你看了他一眼。  
“你想问什么。”  
“丫头，你和对大林动过情吗？”  
你抽了一口烟，用着带笑的语气回答他：“嗨呀。小孩子玩玩而已嘛，我爱的可是张云雷。”  
“丫头，那再来一次？”  
“讨厌吧你。真是的，答应你好吧。”

 

-

当郭麒麟给你打完电话后，他一个人呆在和你买的公寓里一整晚，看着你们的合照一整晚没睡。  
他知道你在骗他，但是他太爱你了根本就舍不得放弃你。

 

END.


End file.
